The Voice of Sasuke's Heart
by AngelfishGirl
Summary: When Sasuke is brought back to Konoha by Naruto, brutally poisoned by Orochimaru, what will happen as the fire starts to die from Sasuke’s eyes? SasuSaku. Rated for content.


The Voice of Sasuke's Heart

~~~_SasukeUchihasGuardian_~~~

Summary: When Sasuke is brought back to Konoha by Naruto, brutally poisoned by Orochimaru, what will happen as the fire starts to die from Sasuke's eyes? SasuSaku

Rating: T for content. No language

Pairing: SasuSaku

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters.

**Yes! Another poison book!! :P I'm such a little devil! ^^ I love torturing Sasuke even though I love him more than anything else! xD**

**I actually got this book Idea in a dream, only Sakura was me! xD**

**R&R (Read and Review)**

---_The Voice of Sasuke's Heart---_

Glowing sea green hands gently hovered just above Sasuke's red splotched chest as the Medical Jutsu poured endlessly into his fragile, dying body. Sakura's emerald green eyed stare, filled with determination, lingered from Sasuke's chest to his flawless, deathly pale face. He was gritting his teeth and trying desperately not to let out the painful screams that threatened to emit from his already raspy throat.

"_S-Sakur…_" His voice was immediately cut short as blood sputtered from his mouth, tainting the air around him with the sickly smell. He sensed a cool cloth on his forehead and a needle prick on his arm. He moaned, and rolled his head to the side, making the cloth slide off his forehead. He tensed up again, and then lashed out into the air. A voice wandered through his half-aware mind.

"Sasuke calm down!" It was Sakura. Sasuke moaned again as he felt Sakura grip his wrists tightly and try to pull them down to his sides, trying to keep his squirming body still.

"Come on Sasuke you have to fight it!" She told him desperately, tears threatening to spill over her eyes. Sasuke bit his bottom lip painfully trying not to scream. Yelps emitted from him and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly to try to block out the pain.

Sakura had to work with Sasuke conscious in order to ensure that he wouldn't fall into a coma while working, which the whole time made her feel even more guilty. Every time he'd start to nod off, Sakura would have to do whatever she could to keep him awake, whether it was saying his name, giving him an encouraging tap on the shoulder or cheek, gripping his hand tightly, or sometimes even using a high pitched shriek. As sorrowful as it was, Sakura had to take her precautions to help protect Sasuke's life from even more harm than what it was already in.

As she continued slowly taking out the poisoned blood, the thought of the condition Sasuke had arrived into the hospital sent a shiver down her spine. Tears again swelled at the thought, masking her eyes with a thin glass cover.

--Flashback--

"_Sakura! Sasuke was poisoned by Orochimaru! He's dying and we need help!" Naruto burst through the hospital room screaming. Sakura gasped, looking down at the small, soaked bundle wrapped in both a dark green blanket, and Naruto's jacket. The only thing that distinguished Sasuke from a bundle of dirty laundry was that she could see Sasuke's pale arms dangling limply, and wet from the pouring rain outside. Sakura gripped one of Sasuke's limp wrists gently, feeling his smooth, muscular hand twitch almost unnoticeably. She used her other hand to push away the thin portion of the blanket that had shielded Sasuke from the rain outside._

"_Sasuke, if you can hear me, say something." She said nervously, her voice clearly trembling in fear. She got no response as the blanket was pushed off to the side to reveal the dying face of Sasuke Uchiha. He lied in Naruto's arms, slumped, looking as if he had already died. His face was already deathly pale and unmoving. Sakura started to panic when he didn't wake up to her words. She gripped his wrist more firmly and cupped his cheek in attempt to get him awake quickly._

"_Sakura, he's only sleeping! He was really tired!" Naruto said, obviously seeing her panic. He received a glare as if he just burned down the Leaf Village._

"_Naruto! If he's sleeping that means he could go comatose!" She said, screaming both to show Naruto her point, and to try to wake Sasuke. She heard a small whimper escape from Sasuke, and she immediately looked down and noticed that his face got an uncomfortable look on it, showing that he was awake, but the poison had already started affecting him even more._

"_Come on Sasuke! Get up." She encouraged him, giving him a gentle push. His eyes blinked open a couple times, before he moaned at the bright lights and turned his head to the side, burying it into Naruto's chest, as he tried to keep the light from getting into his eyes. Naruto gave him a sad smile, propping him up into his arms more comfortably. Sasuke, however, got an even more uneasy feeling with his body being thrown into the air a little. He shifted uncomfortably in Naruto's arms, his eyes squeezed shut tightly, and a red tint formed under his eyes, too deep of color to be a blush._

"_What is that? Is that part of the poison?" Naruto asked. Sakura wasn't completely certain, but she guessed it was another symptom of the poison. She made no attempt to answer Naruto's question but she took Sasuke from him and lied him down on the table, stripping off his shirt; then she saw it; the snake bite. A gruesome sight, that made Sakura want to vomit._

"_Alright, Naruto. Get plenty of AB blood bags from the back room, then leave. I can't have you in the room while I operate on him." Naruto obliged, dashing out to go the blood bags Sakura requested. Sakura sighed, turning back to Sasuke and took out a scalpel, preparing to cut him open to drain some of his blood. She set it down on a table next to Sasuke, then went to quickly wash her hands. She knew she didn't have much time, and that every second ticking away counts, but she had to stay calm and proceed slowly to ensure Sasuke's safety during the operation. She finished washing her hands, and then she gave him an IV, and shook him out of his half-conscious state by saying his name._

_Naruto came rushing in the through the door carrying plenty of AB bags, then he took one last look at Sasuke before rushing out the door into the waiting room._

--End of flashback—

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by accelerating beeping. She looked up at the heart monitor. Instant fear swelled up inside of her. Sasuke was having a heart attack! She glanced at Sasuke, and then realized he was sleeping, yet he started screaming in pain. Curing herself mentally, she gasped in surprise, then quickly grabbed the defibrillator. She attached the patches in the right position and pressed the button, standing back. "Preparing to shock" the defibrillator machine told her. A second later, his heart momentarily stopped, and then she heard the familiar _beep beep_ of the heart monitor, moving in a slow, steady rhythm, hinting that Sasuke's heart was shocked back to normal, and that he was fine.

Sakura blinked in surprise the tears striding down her cheeks from the scary experience. She quickly ran up to Sasuke and removed the patches, and then she tucked everything away in case she needed it again. It was tough, taking care of Sasuke. She had to keep him awake, minimize the pain as much as possible, and get the job done with him alive.

_I'm doing a terrible job! I zoned out and he had a heart attack! The poison is already stopping his heart!_ Sakura thought miserably.

After about an hour of injecting painkillers, giving blood, and comforting, Sakura could finally take a five minute break and just let Sasuke relax for a few minutes. She was worn out, and she needed a break. She stood next to Sasuke, gently stroking through his messy hair. His forehead was filled with sweat as the poison started to give him an era of increased symptoms. Sasuke lost his eye color, and he became very, very sleepy. He couldn't resist falling asleep anymore, not unless given a stimulant. His speech began to slightly slur, and his body had terrible trembling he couldn't control. His eyes were constantly pressed shut tightly, and that red tint that wasn't a blush deepened. His deathly pale face went so colorless that he looked like nothing more than a corpse.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered gently, cupping his right cheek with one hand, and brushing the hair out of his eyes with the other. She gave him a small, sad hug. Then she regained her posture and softly shook Sasuke's shoulder to wake him up again.

Another minute passed, and then things got out of hand. Sasuke was lying comfortably for the last minute of his rest when his eyes burst open and he let out a pained screamed.

"I…Ita-chi…" He stuttered. His eyes clamped shut and he turned his head, starting to thrash. Sakura took a step towards him but immediately backed away as Sasuke lashed out, body trembling. "Ita…Itach…i…" he whispered. His sentence was cut off by a sputter of blood, which fell to the floor in tiny droplets. Sakura got up and ran over to Sasuke, pinning him to the bed roughly, sending out a gasp of surprise from Sasuke. Immediately, Sasuke began to fight back, squirming weakly under her strong hold.

"Sasuke! Calm down before the poison starts to spread through your body quicker!" Sakura told him, making him finally stop struggling underneath her. He let out a small noise, like a dog's whine, and closed his eyes shut tightly, trying to push his head further into the pillow.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Sakura asked, panting breathlessly. Sasuke waited a few seconds before opening his gray eyes, filled with pain and misery, halfway to look up at her. She still had his arms pinned down against the bed.

"Nightmare." He whimpered, closing his eyes shut again. His trembles gained control over his body. Sakura suddenly felt sorry for him. During the dark abyss of his poisoned state, he has a nightmare, making the whole situation even scarier for Sasuke.

She leaned forward and gave him a tight hug, and she felt his muscles momentarily tense, then relax as her comforting presence soothed his pain. For a second, he closed his eyes, this time softly. He opened them again, and he lifted his head slightly to embrace her back. His weak arms wrapped around under her arms and he returned the hug. The two embraced each other, feeling each other's pain melt away in the comfort. A new determination flashed in both of them. Sakura found the strength inside of her to be able to brave out the words and believe them: _I can save Sasuke from this!_ Sasuke had the determination to do one thing: survive the poison dwelling inside of him, trying to shut down his body.

Sasuke and Sakura let go of each other. Sakura lifted her upper body a little, while Sasuke let his body sink back into the bed. The two stared unmoving at each other. Their locked gaze remained for about a minute, until Sakura broke the silence. "Sasuke…I…" She whispered, her sentence trailing off.

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly, about to fall asleep, when the same pain he was originally facing came shooting back to him. He let out a rough cough, then a scream as the pain returned.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed, instantly starting a Medical Jutsu on him. Sasuke choked on his own cough, then regained his breath and immediately started screaming again. He couldn't hold back any longer. Tears spilled from Sakura's eyes once again as she the terrible thought of Sasuke dying loomed in her mind.

"Come on Sasuke!" Her voice starting raising in panic as well. Sasuke took one last look at her, before his eyes fluttered shut and he fell back into the pillow, unconscious.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shrieked, immediately starting to inject more drugs and blood into him, trying to help his weak body fight it off.

"Come on Sasuke! Don't die! Don't die! Whatever you do, you better not die!" She was screaming, but her call was on deaf ears. Sasuke couldn't hear her. Nobody could but herself. It made her feel so powerless. Where was the confidence that she had during the hug?

Sakura worked tirelessly for the next twenty minutes until Sasuke couldn't be helped anymore. The time that he faced next was the most devastating part of the poison's trail of pain.

It started with Sasuke whimpering loudly, alerting Sakura that he had awoken back up. She got up and walked over to Sasuke from the chair she had pulled up just a few feet away from the bed.

"Sasuke? You alright?" She asked worryingly, especially since he wasn't responding to her. The only noise that came out from him was loud, pain filled whimpers. The whimpering started rising into loud moans, but whimpers still remained between them. She felt his forehead and found him burning. She then decided to confirm the temperature with a thermometer, and found that his temperature was a deathly 105 degrees. Sakura grabbed a pill bottle, taking out two pills and forcing Sasuke to swallow them. The pills would help bring down his fever. She grabbed a cool cloth and placed it on Sasuke's head. Sasuke's moaning and whimpering never ceased. He started to badly tremble, and even murmur inaudible things. Sakura gave him an injection this time, a very light sedative to calm him down and nothing more, but it didn't seem to work after the amount of time she was supposed to wait. Instead, Sasuke started badly hallucinating. Even awake, Sasuke thought he'd see Itachi in the corner of the room, or sometimes even looming over him, staring down at him with big red, Sharingan eyes, and it made Sasuke scream in terror.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed. His screaming and moaning continued for the next hour. The whole time, Sasuke's consciousness wavered in and out continuously. The hallucinations got more and more frequently and Sasuke started to lash out and never stop until his consciousness would fade from him. Then the minute he'd recover it, he'd start lashing out again. Tears even welled up in his eyes whenever he thought he'd see Itachi, or when the pain would worsen to the point that he'd rather die. He relied on Sakura's comfort. Whenever he'd see Itachi or the pain would get bad and he'd start crying again, Sakura would hold his upper body in her arms and pull him close, whispering calmly and comfortingly to get him to calm down. She'd try to show him that Itachi wasn't there, and she'd often have to hold him and whisper, sometimes even snuggle up to him, until he was either lulled to sleep by her, or the poison caused him to lose conscious. Either way, she couldn't let go of him until he was in a state of unawareness, or else the fragile boy in front of her would shatter to pieces.

After a heartbreaking hour passed, Sakura could clearly notice both the poison and exhaustion kicking in. Sasuke fell into another dark abyss of poisoned, feverish dreams. His struggling, panting, and screams ceased. This time, he didn't continue to wake up. He stayed asleep. Sakura had to check him constantly to make sure that he wouldn't fall into a coma.

Hours passed by before Sakura finally got a break. But the cause of the break wasn't very good. Sakura didn't know if Sasuke would survive. He had lost more blood from Sakura taking out more poisoned blood than she could supply him. He had used most of the AB blood bags, and she couldn't give him much more.

She stared at Sasuke's face, still scrunched up tightly in pain. He was curled up on his side, trying to fight off the poison that still lurked in his body. The way he normally slept, besides the terrible trembling that he had.

Sakura moved him onto his back so she could operate quicker on him if she needed to in any way. She studied the 13 year old Uchiha's extremely pale face, and she could tell that he didn't have much longer to live if she didn't do anything.

_Where's the determination I had just awhile ago?_ She thought again sadly. Tears formed in her eyes. _I just want to be able to heal him, to hear his voice again!_

His eyes fluttered, making Sakura jump in surprise. He shouldn't have had the power for his body to wake up. They opened halfway to look at her, then he closed them shut lightly, as if asleep, but he wasn't sleeping. He was awake. He let out a small whimper, the red tint still showing on his cheeks, as he turned his head away from her and moaned, he opened his eyes halfway again, his blurry, unfocused gaze staring into the whiteness of the pillow. Sakura stared at him, unmoving. "S-Sak…ura…" He murmured softly, his eyes falling shut again in fevered sleep once again.

Tears that were threatening to fall finally spilt over. She walked over to Sasuke and placed a hand on his head, gently stroking through his hair with a small, sad smile. She gave him another hug, then she kissed his forehead lightly. His face was then peaceful for a short amount of time after before he felt the pain in his sleep again.

Sakura smiled, and then got to work again, operating endlessly on his body.

~*~

Three hours later, Sasuke had regained control over his body. The poison was almost completely gone, and Sasuke's body, even though it was fragile and weak, could fight the rest of the poison off without the extra supply of blood.

Sasuke's face showed no signs of pain anymore. His eyelids rested lightly, and he could finally sleep in peace. Sakura made no move to wake him; he was exhausted and he needed the sleep.

She sat by the edge of the bed, holding his hand. After the long, restless night, she was tired. She quietly crawled into the bed next to Sasuke. His eyes, now with the returned midnight black color, fluttered open to see what was happening but he realized it was Sakura, and he let his eyelids close again and he succumbed to an even more peaceful sleep.

Sasuke and Sakura fell asleep next to each other, both with a small smile on their faces, happy that they were there for each other. Sasuke was alive, and they were both safe. In their sleep, they had both snuggled up next to each other. That's how they were found the next morning by a very anxious Naruto.

The Uchiha and the Haruno were both in love.

It was better that way.

**End!**

**The result of typing up a story 1:30 in the morning. =_='**

**I didn't mean for it to be so long! I am sorry!**

**I might consider making a sequel, but don't count on it. I have multiple other stories that I am waiting to post. Some one shots, some chapter books.**

**About my readers anxious for Unidentified Sickness to be published….**

**Here's the deal. I want to publish it, but my PC I had written it on is totally shot and I lost every file on it. Ugh! TT~TT**

**Good thing is, I have it on a jump drive, so I only lost about five pages (about a chapter and a half of the typed up version) the written version is about 50+ pages of written paper, and it is all jumbled, out of order, and lost.**

**Bad news though: I lost the jump drive.**

**So here's what I'll do. I will try to find the jump drive, and I will revise the story as I go, and I will publish it. If I can't find it, I will do my best to find the scraps of the 50+ pages of written paper. (The typed version is about 150+ pages unfinished I think)**

**It should eventually be posted, so please be patient, my waiting readers! :) Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!! I love them!! :D**

**Peace! :)**

**~SasukeUchihasGuardian**


End file.
